The Liberator
The Liberator is the main enemy in Bloons TD 6(Zathus' Concpetion) Expansion Pack. It is unknown what he is, but certainly not a bloon. After raiding the Bloon Stronghold's ruins the monkeys have found records of a mysterious figure. A true name was never found for this being running about. Nobody knows who he was after asking their bloon allies except for Electro, who refused to give his name away. Staying true to their peace, the monkeys abandoned the case and left it aside. Little did they know that he would return. Appearance, Personality, and Backstory Not much is known of this brute except that he is large, wearing pure black platemail armor a white sun embedded into the middle. He wears a black helmet shadowed on the inside so nobody can see his face, only his demonic red eyes are the visage of his head you can see. There are two giant red spiky horns that curve upwards coming out of the sides. Another feature are the giant spiked braces around his wrists. A gaint white flag with a black sun is sheathed in a place on his back, which has a heavy metal rod as a base. A large spike extends from the top, and a small mace ball is at the bottom. This is his main weapon, as well as a rally mark for his army. He and the rest of the rebellious bloons created a society known as the Alliance of the Liberated, claiming they were free from "slavery" by the evolutionarily superior monkey race (except for the head honcho himself standing at six feet, nine inches). The monkeys offered a long and detailed peace treaty to the rebellion, where they responded with hostility, trashing and razing monkey villages. Boss Fight He is the boss of the final level in the expansion pack, Hour of Liberation, which once again takes place in a darker version of Monkey Capitol. The abilities are listed ater the phases, so yeah. Phase 1 This time, rain will block out the screen, and a white sun is in the center, where the Liberator stands, surrounded by four Red Orbs that circle around him. A special tower only available for this mission is the Monkey Royal Guard, which should be placed somewhere around the Liberator. These towers cost 50,000$, and keep in mind you also have to set up defenses for wave after wave of Liberated Bloons. the Royal Guards will attack the Orbs, each with 25,000 health. Not to mention, they rotate around him every round, so if you only have one Royal Guard, you won't be breaking an orb anytime soon. The orb colors change depending on how many have been destroyed. (Red= 4, Orange= 3, Yellow= 2, and Green= 1). After destroying all orbs Phase 2 begins! Phase 2 The Liberator will swing his flag sword thing around and kill all the Royal Guards, then proceed to the beginning of the track. After this he will swing his flag forward and a wave of 500 Liberated Ceramic Bloons will sweep through the track, killing you if you are not careful. This will happen twice more before he begins moving along the track. He has a number of abilities in this phase, listed below. The Liberator can take a beating, taking 50,000 damage before being defeated. He dissapears in a blaze of purple fire, unbeknownst to the monkeys if he survived or not. Abilities Phase 1 Ring of Destruction: The orbs, let out a giant black and red laser blast that destroys towers unupgraded below the third teir. Third teir and higher will be stunned for 2 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds, or 3 rounds (whichever comes first). Shield of the Free: Orbs become immune to damage for 5 seconds. Occurs every 20 seconds. Phase 2 Rally: Exactly like the Ceramic rush at the beginning of this phase, except any bloon Blue-Ceramic can come out. Cooldown: Every 2000 damage recived by the Liberator. Pain Arc: Swings his flag spear around, destroying the towers within range of a 3/0 Ice Monkey. Occurs every 10 seconds. Deceptor: A random tower glows a black aura and attacks other towers. Every 5000 HP lost. Blast Out: Upon death, deals 50 lives of damage, don't get below it on the rounds. >:) Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses